


Moving

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2019, Domestic Fluff, House Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Green has lived in the same tiny one-bedroom apartment since he moved to Viridian City.





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angeltrumpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltrumpets/gifts).



> For DNftST #78, "Cabin."

Green has lived in the same tiny one-bedroom apartment since he moved to Viridian City. He likes it; it's a short walk to the gym, his neighbors are quiet, and there's a grocery store just downstairs. It was a little cramped once Red moved in, mostly because of the amount of time Red's pokémon like to spend outside of their poké balls, but they all managed well enough. But with Leaf spending more and more time in Viridian as her apprentice professorship with Professor Oak takes off, and Ethan and Lyra crashing too every so often, it simply isn't practical to live in a such a small space. 

Red only shrugs when Green first mentions it, because Red hardly has an opinion on anything when it comes to the house (except for his half of the household chores, which he does with a frown as if he's trying to untangle a particularly complex battling strategy), so Green sighs and starts browsing house listing websites on his own. Once he starts looking, it's surprisingly fun—he's always liked passing judgement on things, and imagining Red standing on that porch or gazing out that bay window, or Eevee playing in that backyard or napping in that patch of sunlight, is relaxing in its own odd way. He wants a house, not another apartment or even a condo—their pokémon could use the room, and maybe they could have Daisy and her family over sometimes too. He and Red both like natural light. A hot tub would be nice too, since the hotel they stayed in during their last trip to Sinnoh had one and he really liked it. 

"I think we could afford this place if we charged Leaf rent," Green says, only half-joking. It's not like either of them need the money, but he kind of objects to Leaf's freeloading on principle. He turns his tablet so that Red can see the screen. 

Red is sitting on the other side of the couch, eyes glued to his phone as he reads some research data Leaf has sent him about Alolan raichu. "What do you think?" Green asks.

"Let's go back to Alola," Red mumbles.

Green sighs and nudges his foot against Red's side until he looks up, a crease between his brows. "We're buying a house," Green reminds him gently. "You're going to have to live in it. This one's near the edge of town, so we should have a lot of training space. Take a look."

He hands the tablet over and Red puts his phone down, flicking through the photos on the screen. Then he shakes his head. 

"Anything in particular you don't like about it?"

"Pikachu will slip on the flooring."

"Hardwood floors are so much easier to clean, though," he says. "And Pikachu won't have as much static in the winter." Green has gotten used to getting shocked by Eevee's kisses every winter morning, but that doesn't mean he likes it.

Red shrugs. "I'll ask him."

Green sighs, knowing that's the best answer he's going to get for now. "Okay."

"After we buy a house, we should go back to Alola," Red says, already glued to his phone again.

Green laughs. "We probably won't have time. Moving in is gonna be hell. I've got ten years worth of stuff in this apartment."

Red glances around the small room, how every shelf is full of papers and books and Leaf's souvenirs, and gives him an unimpressed look. 

Green raises an eyebrow. "We can't all be ascetic monks like you, Red. Gyms produce a lot of paperwork."

Red huffs and goes back to his phone. Green watches his face for a few more moments, how it goes from irritation to rapt concentration as he starts reading the research again. Green continues to waggle his toes against Red's side, just for the sense of contact, and thinks about warm nights and long golden beaches.

"If we go to Alola after we finish moving in and everything," Green says, "will you help me do research on these houses?"

Red looks up and nods once, his expression perfectly serious.

"It'll mean you'll have to check your e-mail to see the houses I send you. Like, every day."

Red hesitates at that, but then nods again, just as seriously.

"All right," Green says with a grin. He gets up off the couch and leans over to peck Red on the cheek. "It's a deal."


End file.
